The Wrong Generation: Caitlyn's Story
by writeasmuchaspossible
Summary: Caitlyn Hertherford was born in the wrong generation. Or so she thought. What happens when she spend a few months trapped in a different time. Was she right? Sci-fi/Humor/Romance... And we really need a 'Just The Beatles' section... DISCLAIMER: No one owns The Beatles. That's just crazy talk... Well, technically, Universal Music just bought the label, so kudos to them... *luckies*
1. Chapter 1

a/n Well, how do I begin this? Oh, well… R&R, please ;)

_Have you ever felt like you were born in the wrong generation? Cliché, I know, but feelings often are. Ever since I was little, I thought I belonged somewhere else, sometime else. Usually, I just put my feelings aside for the moment and went on with my life. But as I write this in the back of what could very easily be the last sight I see in this time period, the feeling hits me harder. Harder because I am so close to leaving, so close to figuring out if I'm right…_

The violent jostle of the brakes, coupled with that same, very strange sound, shocked Caitlyn out of her nostalgia and back to the present. _Who knew stepping into an old police phone box could bring so much trouble, _she reflected wryly. Not that she was about to complain.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked. "And are you sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be…"

"Right then. Let's see where we popped off to, shall we?" He inquired while running over-excitedly towards the door to fling it open.

Just then, the door was flung open, hitting a comically shocked Doctor right on the nose. The face that surveyed the larger-on-the-inside Tardis in shock seemed a bit familiar. _Oh, oh no._

"No!" she accidentally snapped aloud. "George Harrison is not standing in the doorway! Just, just no!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." George looked a little insulted. "What do you expect when you land in someone's living room?"

_Oh, shi-aving cream! How are we going to explain this one?_

Apparently, that didn't worry or faze the Doctor at all.

"Well," He said, turning to Caitlyn with a smile. "At least we know we landed in the right time."

"Well that's all right then," She snapped sarcastically. "We landed in the middle of George Harrison's living room, part of the Tardis' engine is on fire, but we landed in the right time. I'll be sure to have that written on my grave 'Caitlyn Hertherford, Loving daughter, devoted friend, landed in the right time'"

"The Tardis is on fire?!" The doctor snapped out of his surprise and said "Caitlyn, take George and get out! I'll come back for you as soon as I can!"

As the doors shut and the signature noise started yet again, she realized what little comfort that offered. The Doctor had a bit of a reputation for being late. _Where on Earth am I going to stay and/or do? And when, exactly, AM I?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, then. When are we?" Caitlyn said, trying to look like this was a simple, everyday occurrence for her, nothing new, and failing.

"Uh, do you mean, 'Where' are we?" George replied in a state of mild shock and amusement.

" Nope."

"Well, 1962, and now, tell me why that matters."

He said it without any question, just a matter of fact order. _This'll be a fun one._

"It matters because I am from 2012, and need a frame of reference." Caitlyn explained, still holding on to an outwardly calm demeanor.

And that was how she found herself squished between Paul and George on the drive over to a 'loony bin for the loony bird'. _Oh yeah, a real fun one. How on Earth am I supposed to prove it? Oh…_ Times like these were times that she wanted to face palm.

"Look here," Caitlyn said excitedly. "I can prove it!"

"Really?" Paul asked the question slowly, as if he already didn't believe her, and tried to discreetly roll his eyes.

"Yes, really." Caitlyn answered, holding back an eye-roll of her own. "Just answer me this. Have you recorded a song called 'Blackbird' yet?"

Paul opened his mouth as if to speak, but she interrupted him.

"No, it's much too early for that one. Well, you do record it and I have the recorded version on my phone."

"On your phone? Now _that _I have to see."

_Isn't he in for a shock…_ She pulled out her phone, thanking the lord that she had charged it earlier that day, and scrolled down to 'Blackbird'.

Paul listened for all of two minutes before he turned to face George and fainted.

"Huh. Well, _he_ sure was surprised." She muttered faux-innocently.

George stared down at her with 'the look'. You know, the look which said 'you aren't dead, but you will be soon'. Caitlyn stared at him for a moment, before randomly shouting out.

"Al- Al- Alan Pumpernickel Wiggins!" She exclaimed, shocking George right before he started to lecture her and waking Paul from his unexpected 'nap'. "There, I did it! I- oh…" She trailed off after it registered that even the driver was looking at her strangely because of that one. _Way to prove that you aren't crazy, Caitlyn! Nice going with that one…_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n I decided this chapter might be confusing, so I am labeling povs. R&R

John's POV:

I was heading down the street evading the few fans that weren't in school when I saw George and Paul listening to a rather animated bird while walking across the street ahead of me. All I have to say is _wow, that bird is stunning. _Long, very curly and frizzy Crayola-red hair tied back loosely in a ponytail and storm grey eyes, with a pale complexion. The only real problem was her clothing. A baggy sweater and a knee length skirt showed that she had no real interest in fashion.

"Hey Paul, George!" I panted as I hurried after them. _Bad mistake._ Fans were on us in seconds. _Well, school's out…_

Caitlyn's POV:

_Fans! Oh, no…_ I pushed them through a doorway into a secluded apartment building and decided to give the fans what they wanted. Something to chase.

"OMG! Come on, girls, they went that way." I squealed, partly in acting and partly to relieve some pent-up excitement of my own. They are THE BEATLES. What, did you think I was made of stone?

After I had gotten them all turned around I managed to lose them, only to realize one horrible mistake on my part. _Where am I?_ _Oh, shizzle. What did I get myself into now?_

After wandering around for a few hours, I managed to find a 'Beatles Tour' and con my way on. I made it to George's house, only to be stopped by a security guard. _Hm… Only one way to get in now…_

This is how I found myself inciting a major rebellion from some manic fans and hoping I could slip in during the aftermath. Okay, maybe I wanted to break in with more class, but there wasn't time. I was hungry.

I let out a final yell of 'To victory. To food! To Beatles!' or some nonsense like that, and led the frontal assault. The bewildered guards had no idea how to deal with the three pronged attack that I had planned in all of two seconds. I was a little disappointed in them, to say the least. _Not that I was complaining._

After that it was easy work to get inside, organize the guards into a formation able to repress the attack, and find myself a sandwich. _What? I told you I was hungry…_


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, With The Beatles…

"OMG! Come on, girls, they went that way." John watched the girl run off in a completely random direction and tried not to laugh. _Wow, she even had me fooled for a moment there._

"So, who was that?" He asked, trying to remain casual.

"Some crazy bird." George answered with a flicker of annoyance.

"No, I meant, What was her name?"

"Oh, Caitlyn, I think." George answered vaguely. "And since when did you care about names?"

"Since now."

They left the apartment building discreetly and headed for a cab. By the time they had gotten to George's house, they had all but forgotten her. They met up with Ringo there and began chatting.

Which is why they were extremely surprised to find that she was running straight at the guards, shouting something like 'To victory! To food! To Beatles!'

"She can't make that!" Paul exclaimed. "She really is crazy!"

John wasn't so sure. He saw, even before some of the guards did, that this was clearly a three-prong attack method. _Simple, yet classy. Watch it, John, one might think you were in love…_

He watched her expertly evade the guards and slip unnoticed into the kitchen. He laughed aloud when he saw her command the guard and hone it into a perfect battering to drive back the other fans, all while eating something that looked disturbingly like George's sandwich.

"Come 'ead lads." He choked out through his giggles. "Let's go greet our guest."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n POVs are changing very quickly, so I can't label them anymore… Sorry. Sorry in advance to George fans, but it had to be done. Don't worry, he won't be the only one by the end of the story, and he gains some revenge of his own later…

"Okay, will someone shut and lock the backdoor? Thanks."

_Sloppy. These guards were just plain sloppy…_

"'ello there, Hey, is that George's sandwich?"

That voice… John Lennon. She just barely kept her cool, and without even turning around, answered:

"Yes."

"You ate my sandwich?!" George's voice rose by a few octaves, and she just laughed.

_I admire her cool, but she is in for it now…_

Instead of backing down, she turned and remarked,

"Okay, Alan Pumpernickel Wiggins, do. Your. Worst." She taunted.

George all but flew at her, but with a yawn she easily flipped him over onto the ground using the force of his own momentum to quickly and efficiently sidestep his counter. As he lay in shock on the ground, John laughed again. _Where did this girl get her moves?_

"Nothing broken? Good." She sauntered over to check on that backdoor.

She almost made it without passing out from sheer exhaustion. Almost.

Among the swirling faces and muffled voices, she heard the only one that seemed to matter. John Lennon repeating over and over…

"Is she all right?" John asked worriedly while pacing.

"The doctor sad that she was just exhausted, that's all" Paul reassured him.

"Yeah, but is she alright?"

Caitlyn had to smile at that one. Rolling slowly out of bed with the grace of a drunken cat, she realized she would worry just as much for him. Feelings for John? _Oh, snap! That's the last thing I need. More complications… Wait a high-flying minute… Where are my clothes?_

She couldn't kind her exact clothing but did find a reasonable outfit in one of the closets._ Let's hope whoever owns the suit doesn't mind…_


	6. Chapter 6

a/n I appreciate the reviews! Thanks especially to Layla (guest), because I have been wondering about what to do with this story. I do have an idea for a plot twist, but it won't come in for a few chapters yet… Thanks again, and remember to R&R!

"What are we to do with you?" George only half-teased.

"Well, the loony bin's out. I suppose I could stay here…" After the awkwardness of her situation in the morning had been resolved, they had all headed down to breakfast. Now, they were discussing what to do with her. _Pleaseletmestay, pleaseletmestay? PLEASE OH PLEASE O-_

"Very well. For now, anyway…"

"Okay, if you guys will excuse me, I feel the need for some time to myself. I am going to take a walk." Frankly, Caitlyn was surprised that she could even speak in coherent sentences at that point.

After she had walked far enough into the garden she thought that they would be unable to hear her, she began releasing her long pent up excitement.

"OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY BEATLES!" Caitlyn would have gone on, but she heard some laughter coming from the nearby bush. Upon closer examination, one could make out the shapes of four males. Four males? Oh. My. Beatles. _They heard me?_

For Caitlyn had been both right and wrong. You see, if The Beatles had stayed put, they would not have been able to hear her. _But since when did things work out they way I wanted? Since never…_

"So, I take it that you're a fan?" The words came out harsher than intended. _Dang it, John, what is wrong with you? Where's that 'Lennon charm' when you need it?_

The other Beatles just laughed.

"Yup." The word came out as a closed off little squeak. _Smooth Caitlyn, real smooth…_


	7. Chapter 7

"We'd best be going…" It was all Caitlyn could think of to say in response.

"Right. We are heading to the studio. You'd better come with…" Strangely enough, John seemed just as awkward as she felt. _Weird…_

"To the studio? But didn't you say something about a press conference?"

"Oh. Well then, we are heading to a press conference." John seemed preoccupied. _What is that all about?_

"Hate to break it to you two, but we've got to go." Paul interrupted the conversation that had been getting more and more awkward. "Cynthia will be waiting there by now."

_Cra-yola! I had completely forgotten about Cynthia. That settles any feeling I have been having then. No way I can change history like that without messing with anything big. Better keep whatever this is to myself._

The car ride passed in silence. No-one seemed willing to talk to her, and she didn't seem willing to talk to them. Once there, they expertly evaded fans and made it to the backroom. The Beatles headed to the stage, while she sat in the back room. Well, she sort of stayed in the backroom. The security had kicked her out when they found her, ignoring her protests that she knew them. Obviously, they got that a lot. _Oh, well._

She decided to take a walk for the thirty minutes left of the conference, needing some serious time to herself to come up with a game plan. _After all, I can always find another tour group if I get lost. Speaking of tour groups, how am I going to explain the moves? I can't exactly come out and say 'Oh, yeah… About that, I work for a secret organization called PERMAkids, you probably haven't heard of it…'_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a passing car slinging mud at her from a puddle, ruining her borrowed suit. _Darn it, if only those security guards hadn't- That's it! Security guards know how to fight and plan attacks… _And so, Caitlyn Hertherford, bodyguard extraordinaire, was born.


	8. Chapter 8

After the press conference, the Beatles headed back to the room, along with Cynthia. However, no-one was really surprised when they didn't find her there. After all, that girl certainly had a mind of her own. Since they couldn't exactly head out to look for her, they just had to hope that she would find them.

_The conference would be ending right about no—_her train of thought was cut off by the sudden feeling of a hand over her mouth. Before she even had a chance to fight back, whatever they had injected started working. The last thing she remembered was a stony face with a cold sneer fixed into place.

_Where is she?_ John was getting a little anxious. It had been four hours since they had left the conference and returned home, with no sign of Caitlyn. _There is a lot of trouble one can get into on the streets out there… _So far, however, he seemed to be the only one who suspected foul play. The rest of the others, including Cynthia, believed that she had grown tired of her game and gone home. He was inclined to believe that she hadn't been playing a game in the first place. _I hope she is alright…_

_Where the hel-eck am I? Who took me, and why?_

Her questions were soon answered by her captor's return.

"So missy, I'd bet you were wondering why we would kidnap you. Well, don't worry your pretty little head over it, we just need to ask you a few questions. Answer them correctly and we nice folks at Torchwood will let you go."

_Yeah, right. EVERYONE knows that once they tell you what organization that they are, you won't get out alive._ For the sake of tradition, however, she decided to humor them.

"Well, I can think of some nicer ways to ask me questions. For instance, actually asking them would be good." She decided to try for false bravado, but put a little tremor into her voice. The captor seemed to buy it._ Perfect, let's play…_


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I guess it has been a while, huh? I actually wrote this a while ago, but I can't figure out what to do from here... Please review?!

"So, you decided to cooperate, then?" The nameless donkey-butt asked.

"Depends on the question." _For that matter, what IS this all about?_

"Let's start with something simple. What is a PERMAkids member from 2012 doing here?"

"PERMAkids?" _How did they, how did he-_

_ "_Your I.D."

"So I'm a part of some organization. What of it?" _Da-ng I.D._

"We want your time travel..." Even he seemed unsure this time.

"You'll have to talk to the Doctor about that one. I just hitched a ride." _I wish I was hitching one right now..._

"Oh. Well, in that case. You have overstayed your welcome. Guards! Make sure she finds her way out."

"What?"

"The window. Out the window." The man sneered.

"Are we talking metaphorically here?" _Out the window?!_

As they carted her toward the window, she was too stunned to do anything but sit there. _Guess not... Oh, a brick building? How sloppy of them. Now if I can just-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was quickly chucked out the window.

"Rude!" _Of all the things that I could have said while being dropped off of a window ledge, THAT was the best that I could think of?_


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Okay, to be honest, I have no idea how this chapter is gonna turn out. I'm having trouble figuring out how to save my character, who I literally threw out the window... Review, please! I know that there isn't much to review, but I am going through a tough time and could use some encouragement and distraction...

_Okay, what now? I'm falling too fast! Think, think, think! Brick building, I can wedge the chair legs in- Oh, poodles- Old building, the bricks are crumbling... Maybe I can manage to slow myself down enough to survive... Let's hope these rumors of relaxing during impact helping are tr-_

John had been getting increasingly agitated as time went by, and had decided to take a walk. As he headed down the street, admiring the ancient brick structures, his mind was racing.

_Where could she be? If what she said was true, and she wasn't from here, she could be lost- Or, she could be falling down a building, screaming bloody murder- Whoa, she is actually being clever with those bricks, too bad the building is run down and old... Oh, expletive! Where does she get her moves?_

Caitlyn woke up for the second time in the same bedroom, only this time, she wasn't about to try to roll out of bed. _I wonder who found me..._

A nurse wandered by and alerted the doctor that she was awake. She expected to see the same boring guy as before. Imagine her surprise when the doctor was The Doctor!

"What are you doing here? How's the TARDIS? What happened to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, sh... I need you to listen carefully- The people who came after you know where you are and that you're alive! Keep on your toes! I assume you will be their security?"

"If all goes according to plan, I will be..." _He's acting really strange..._

"They'll need the protection-"

"Won't you? They are after your time machine..."

"I'll be fine! Stay here, you'll be needed..."

_Not how I expected today to go... Not at all. I wonder why Torchwood is so interested... If they are looking for S-5-11, they'll never find it! I hid it i-_

Her musings were interrupted by the real doctor and a slew of people all at once. _Oh, well, plenty of time to think later..._

_A.N. I used a new POV, what did you guys think?_


End file.
